Energy resources are finally being recognized as finite. Temporary shortages have already surfaced. On-the-farm energy consumption is small (2%-4%) compared to the total U.S. use. Nonetheless, energy conservation in all segments is important and the accumulation of savings can have a significant effect on energy use. While food production must be considered a priority use of energy resources, there is a need to operate as efficiently as possible.
The energy consumed on dairy farms for cleaning the milking system is a major component of the total energy use. New designs in parlors, CIP systems, and demands from inspectors for better sanitation in general have resulted in increased consumption of hot water, detergents and sanitizing agents.
On dairy farms that use electric water heaters, approximately 1/4 of the electrical power consumed is for heating water. Improved efficiency in cleaning milking equipment could, therefore, result in substantial savings in energy. Dairy farms are continually increasing in size and the economic benefits associated with salvaging water and cleaning supplies for reuse are becoming significant.
Various systems of the CIP type for automatic milking machines have previously been described, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,628 issued to Redin, 2,717,576 issued to Hansen, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,157 issued to Griparis. In such previously described machines it has been common practice to (1) employ high temperature prerinse and cleaning solutions, and (2) discharge the cleaning solution following the cleaning cycle into the environment. That previous practice apparently assumed that high temperature prerinse and cleaning solutions and the use of a fresh cleaning solution for each cleaning cycle would eliminate harmful residual bacteria. It was recently discovered that contrary to those assumptions, the pre-rinse and reconstituted and recycled cleaning solution when maintained at a temperature of 50.degree. F - 120.degree. F, not only improves cleaning of the system and reduces the quantity of harmful bacteria, but also results in energy savings, reduction in environmental pollution, and a reduction in cost of cleaning agents, as well as water consumption.